


A Huge Mystery

by brotherhugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Sam, M/M, Panties, Top Dean, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherhugs/pseuds/brotherhugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/Sam fucking in a bathroom and that's all you need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Huge Mystery

It wasn’t supposed to happen. You usually don’t fuck your 17 year old little brother till his writhing, almost every night. Dean doesn’t even know when it started. When his gangly little brother suddenly looks a whole lot better than the women in his porn mags. He doesn't know why, the holy grail of porn mags looks like fucking cooking magazines now. Or why he can only get off while thinking about Sammy. Thinking about how tight and warm he feels wrapped around his cock. Or how he whimpers and makes little gasps of “Ah, Dean,” when he eats his ass out sloppily. It's all one huge fucking mystery to Dean.

He also doesn't know how he ended up in a cafe bathroom with Sam on his knees. The build-up to this point is kind of a blurry mess to him. All that matters is that he has him kneeling on the grimy floor with his shaking hands struggling to unbutton Dean’s jeans.

“Slow down baby, its okay.” Dean murmurs down to Sam, whose cheeks are ruddy and his eyes have a glint of desperation. His lips are already bright pink and plump, Dean can only imagine what they will look like when his cock is sliding between them. 

Sam's hands tremble but he's more calm as he removes Dean's pants. His hair flops in his face and Dean reaches down gently to stroke it away with tenderness that would be surprising to anyone else to Sam. He pushes into Dean's palm, greedy for contact.

Once Dean's pants and boxers are out of the way, Sam leans forward and licks the tip of Dean's cock. He's already worked up and breathing hard from one touch. Sam looks up at Dean with hooded eyes and licks from the base of his cock up to the tip, then taking it into his mouth with a little grunt of pleasure. Sam widens his mouth to accommodate Deans girth. He struggles to get Dean deeper, it's still hard to suck him, even after all the late night blowjobs. His eyes water and his throat burns but, if this isn't the hottest thing ever. 

"F-fuck Sammy. You're such a good boy for me taking my cock down your throat like that," Dean says with a deep tone. Dean doesn't know who gets off harder to his dirty talk. Little mutters of " Good boy," and "you're doing so well for me, sweetheart," make the two brothers come harder than ever.

Sam keen's high in his throat and Dean feels the vibrations run up his cock and make his brain turn to mush. Dean grabs onto Sam's silky hair and gives it a good tug, he knows how much he loves that. He even came once just from Dean's cock in his mouth and his hands in his hair.

Sam is now sliding up and down his cock with his fist jerking the part he can't take. He rocks his hips into Sam's mouth. Dean's core tenses and his cock twitches "Baby, I'm gonna ugn-fuck-" His sentence is cut off when Sam takes his hand away and forces his head down lower, " If you want me to fuck you, you need to stop."

Sam pulls off so quick, Dean's sure he has whiplash. His breathing is heavy when he says softly "Please,"

"What do you want, baby boy? My fingers? Or do you want me to slide those little panties I know you have on, to the side and slip my thick cock in that tight ass?" Dean whispers down to him. 

The panties thing was fairly new. He had found a pair of lacy, red panties stuffed in the corner of Sam's bag a couple weeks ago. Of course as soon as he found them he had Sam ride him with them on and the little string in the back pushed over so he could have access to his little pink hole. At first, Sam was a blushing mess when he mentioned them but now he wore them almost everyday.

"I-fuck- I want your cock," Sam whimpered and reaches down to unbutton his pants. Dean leans down and grabs the small tube of lube, that they bring with them everywhere.

Once Sam's jeans were out of the way, Dean picks Sam up by his firm ass, shoves him into the wall roughly with a firm squeeze to the globes of his ass. His panties are rough on his fingertips. Sam's legs are wrapped around Dean's waist, his back is pushed against the gritty wall. He has to reach back awkwardly to get to Sam's hole with his slick fingers and his muscles are gonna regret this but, Christ if it isn't worth it. 

As Dean's fingertip slide in, Sam twists into the contact, back arching away from the wall, bare chest pressed against Dean. Dean kisses and sucks down Sam's throat, passing over older love bites and creating new ones, setting his claim. He adds another finger slowly and Sam curses. 

"F-fuck. Dean, more." he crooks his two fingers and points upwards to the spot that makes Sam scream. The upward thrust of his thick fingers send a rush of pleasure down Sam's spine. His abs clench as Dean spreads his fingers apart to prepare him for the wide girth of his cock. Dean's knuckles rub against his lace panties stretched to the side and his cock twitches. Sam's hips are pushing into Dean's hand, begging for more. Dean slips in a third finger slowly, sliding in easily considering all the lube and maybes the fact that he fucked Sam with his fingers until he came untouched. 

Dean's fingers push in and out, curving up to hit his sweet spot almost every time "Is three enough for you to take my cock, baby boy?" 

"Yeah- uh fuck yea." Sam's body jolts as Deans fingertips slam into his prostate. He slams his head back onto the wall, his mouth in a wide O. He wasn't gonna last long with the constant pressure to his spot. Moans and whimpers are streaming from him, his cock is bright pink and dripping precome onto the floor. 

"Turn around, baby." Sam can feel the vibrations from Dean's voice and shivers. Dean slips his finger out, lets go of Sam's ass to set him on floor and reaches behind for more lube as Sam turns around to face the wall. Sam can hear Dean uncap the lube and can definitely hear Dean grunt sharply as he rubs the slick substance on his cock. "Fuck" Dean mutters.

Deans presses up against Sam, his right gripping the base of his cock, leaning up to put his cock head in Sam. Dean can hear Sam's sharp intake of breath when it slips in. Sam's breathing gets harsher as Dean slowly slides his full length into him, resting once he's fully sheathed in his tight heat. 

"You're so tight for me baby." Dean whispers against his clammy neck. His voice sounds strained, as if he can't control himself. Sam whimpers when Dean starts slowly rocking his hips, little swings of his hips while his hands grip Sam's waist and he grunts into Sam's neck.  
Sam can tell he wants to slam his hips into him, but is controlling himself. Dean's hips slowly speed up, his thrusts deep and hard, balls slapping against his taint. 

Sam's breath is punched out of him, little 'ah-ah-ah's' slipping out of his plump mouth that still faintly tastes of Dean's sweat and precome. Dean moans at the feeling of Sam wrapped around him, so tight and hot and the scratch of lace on his cock. Their bodies start moving faster, Sam rocking back into Dean, greedy for release. Sam's hole seems like it's sucking Dean in. Dean can tell that Sam is already close from his deep thrusts by the change in his moans. His whimpers somehow getting higher and louder, body tensed up and his hand clawing at the wallpaper. Dean is nearly there too. This had to be the hottest thing. Fucking his little brother who is in damn panties, in a cafe bathroom, the chance that anyone could hear Sam slowly being taken apart by him. 

“You close baby? Gonna come just from my cock and the fact that anyone could hear how desperate you are to come apart from me fucking you against the wall like you're some slut?"

"De-dean!" Sam's abs clench and he swears he everything goes white when his cock twitches and he spurts in his panties. Everything disappears but Dean as he clenches tightly around him. His mouth is wide open, low whimpers coming out each pant.

Dean hisses at how tight get when he comes. The pressure around his cock is amazing. Its better than any girl or anyone he's ever had a one night stand with. Its fucking Sammy under him, coming and that makes everything even better.

"Ah- fuck. I'm gonna come" Dean breathing speeds up and he moans loudly while shouting "Sammy!" as he shoots into Sam, fingers gripping his waist, bound to leave finger shaped bruises. 

They both pant as Dean collapses and presses Sam further into the wall. Dean's cock is softening in him so he slowly pulls out, Sam’s thong slapping back to the correct place, lace stretched over his hole which is leaking Dean’s come. Sam’s tense body slowly relaxes, his limbs feel heavy and weighed down, the side of being fucked, hard.

“Jesus Christ, Sammy”

***  
As they walk out of the cafe, with Dean’s arm wrapped around Sam’s broadening shoulders, and Sam limping out, hole sore and come leaking out into his panties, Dean thinks maybe this whole deal with Sam isn't a big mystery when he gets to drive off in the Impala with their hands clasped and elated smiles on both of their faces.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic and I have a F- in English so I hope you had fun reading that.  
> \- s/o to Heaven for encouraging me :') (her vine is @/wincestual)  
> _ thx to all of my 0 fanz!


End file.
